Unexpected Events
by Linith-Rai
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella, an Unexpected turned of Events Happened. Someone came to her Life and claimed that he is her Brother
1. Chapter 1

_**Bella POV**_

Edward and his family was gone.

They didnt even say goodbye. He left me in the middle of the woods.

He left me in there as if to die, I cant beleive he would do something like that

 _ **Memories Flashback in the woods**_

"Come for a walk with me," he suggested in an unemotional voice, taking my hand.

I didn't answer. I couldn't think of a way to protest, but I instantly knew that I wanted to. I didn't like this.

He pulled me along toward the east side of the yard, where the forest encroached. I followed unwillingly, trying to think through the panic. This was what I wanted, I reminded myself. The chance to talk it all through

We'd gone only a few steps into the trees when he stopped.

Edward leaned against a tree and stared at me, his expression unreadable.

He took a deep breath.

"Bella, we're leaving." He said

"When you say we-," I whispered.

"I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct.

It took a few minutes before I could speak.

"Okay," I said. "I'll come with you."

"You can't, Bella. Where we're going... It's not the right place for you."

There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent.

"You... don't... want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order.

"No." he said with cold tone

"why are you doing this to me?" I pleaded as my tears started to fall down

I weakly looked up to see Edward stalking up to me.

"You're so weak. Your just a HUMAN" he sneered.

"I thought you loved me? All of you said" I asked as my tears falling

"No! Your Just a plaything to us to pass time.."

He continue to speak as he looked at me.

" I never loved you, I only loved your blood!... well I'm finished playing with my food. Mother always said not to." I whimpered feeling all the pain from what he said.

"We are leaving you here to live your pathetic human life without us. Goodbye forever Bella try not to get yourself killed." Edward said before he took off leaving me to sit in the dirt and cry my heart out.

 _ **End of flashback**_

Its been months since I have seen them.

Now here I am getting better not like my catatonic state I was when he left me. I stopped feeling miserable like my world just fall apart, with the helps of my friends and family.

If it wasn't for sam I would be long dead. You see after that ,I couldnt find my way back thanks to DICKWARD! _yeah i just called him that._

Sam found me in the woods in a fetal position and He brought me back home.

When my dad found out of what edward did, he so pissed that he said that if he saw him again he will beat thr shit out of him.

I hated him and his family. I dont know what I would do if I ever see them.

But for now my focus is to graduate. And go back to arizona and go to college and leave everything behind that happened here in forks.

I was putting my clothes on when I saw a flash of red into my window.

My heart start to speed up when I remember that familiar red.

 _Victoria..._

 _Oh god! She's here, shes going to kill me!_ I muttered as I was pacing inside my room.

I took my phone shaking and start texting jake.

 **Jake there's someone roaming outside our house, I think it was victoria**. - bella

I waited for a few minutes for him to reply

 **You might be right, we smell two unfamiliar vampires. Are you ok tho? She didnt confronted you?** \- jake

 **No jake im fine, im on my way to my school, ill talk to you later.** \- bella

 **Alright take care** \- jake

I drove and went to school. I saw Angela smiling waving at me. I walked to her and greeted her as we walked to our classes.

A whole day went on without trouble and I make my way into my truck.

I was driving when my truck went down. I got out and looked at the engine

Oh great its busted! I muttered as I closed the hood.

Then I felt something cold wrapped agains my body and I was yanked away from my truck and got brought into the forest.

After dragging me to the woods he put me down and I landed on,my butt.

I looked up to my kidnapper and to see that it was Laurent.

"Laurent? I thought you were in Alaska now?" I asked with a panic voice as my heart started to pound faster

"Ah, Bella," Laurent said with a jovial smile as he turned to face the me. "What a pleasure it is to see you."

"Pleasure to see me? You practically kidnapped me and Why are you here?" I asked as the warning sound in my head got just a little bit louder.

" Hmmmm...Well you see, I came here to see how you were doing and what do you know, I find you all alone, with no one to protect you" Laurent told me, as his voice getting lower.

I could see a glint of something dangerous in his eyes. Taking a deep breath as my heart pounded fast and furious in my chest, i whispered, "I take it you didn't just come for a visit?"

"No, I did not. You see, Bella, Victoria is quite furious that Edward killed her mate." He said as my breath hitched as he mentioned victoria's name.

Then the clouds started to dimmer and the thunder start echoing in the forest.

"if she heard that he left you all alone, at her mercy." he was circling me, sizing me up, eyeing me like im a piece of meat.

The thunder starts crackling and booming

Stopping behind me, he inhaled deeply, moaning at my scent. "You should thank me, Isabella. I'm going to make your death easy. Victoria, on the other hand, would have tortured you for days and days. Imagine? Going through every kind of pain before ending your life."

"Why me?" i asked trying not to let my voice quiver in fear.

"A mate for a mate, thats what she said " he said as he stepped closer, running his nose up to my neck as he savored my scent.

"Im not his mate" I said as my voice was breathy with fear,

" I know... Youre his singer, your blood call to him. But I doubt she'd believe you. She's way too far gone she wanted you dead." He said as he tilted my head.

"I always love to taste and sample before I drink." as he twisted his hand in my hair, exposing my neck, and opened his mouth to take a bite.

Then a loud roar of thunder came and before I knew it Laurent was gone.

I whirled around, trying to see where he went. Then I saw something Unexpected.

There I see a bloned man with ponytail holding Launrent in his throat.

At first i thought it was James but as I take a closer look, he was wearing a strange clothing more like an Armor.

"you dare touch her and killed her with your filthy hands? You incompetent fool" he asked as his voice boom much like of a thunder.

My legs finally gave out, and I slumped to the ground, as I watch laurent being shattered into pieces.

Then a thunder strikes into laurent's remains and a flame burst onto his body. I watched as his body burned.

I looked to see the blonde man holding some sort of a hammer and walking towards me.

I was met by a beautiful Electrice blue eyes and He started to caress my face.

I dont know him but I feel safe just being around him.

Taking deep breaths, I closed my eyes, just for a moment. And then they didn't open.

The last thing I heard was...

 _Sleep my Dear sister your safe now_

 _ **A/N: Hey guys I got story. But im new in writing so bear witg me.**_

 _ **Also I ddint go on detail about the armoured guy, I bet you guys already know who whe is.**_

 _ ***winks* *winks***_

 _ **So tell me what you guys think?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi to my readers, thank you for the good feedback. Also I would like to all of you know that: No There's no Avengers in here, Asgard will be mentioned and this is still a Twilight Universe with a twist.**_

 _ **Anyways Enjoy the story.**_

 _"Brother we must hurry come! I want to practice again." says by a femenine voice that held confidence and determination tone._

 _"Alright Sister, But why can you not practice with the other warriors?" Asked by a masculine booming voice._

 _"Bu-but they can't even par with me!"whinning as she continue "They aren't strong as you. But if its you I know I will learn a lot." She said as they walked pass to the sparring warriors._

 _They walked at the center of the training room and stare at each other._

 _The other warriors stopped at what they were doing and focused their gaze into the sibling at the center._

 _The female warrior smirk at his brother and crouch into a fighting position._

 _"hand to hand combat brother" she said grinning with a gleam in her eyes._

 _"Ready Bella?"_

 _ **Bella POV**_

"Bella! You need to wake up! Or you will be late for school" Charlie shouted banging behind my door

I snapped my eyes open and granted that I was awoken to a familiar room.

I looked around.

Suddenly all that happened yesterday started rushing to my head.

Remembering how I was about to get killed by laurent but have been saved by an unknwon armored guy.

How he controlled the thunder and killed Laurent by it. But...

 _Who is he?..._

Closing my eyes I started remembering how he hold me and the feeling of a comfort in a familial way.

 _I thought it was a dream._

My body felt heavy, and i really didn't want to get up.

Seeing that i had no choice in the matter, I groaned and forced my body to get up so I could go to take a shower.

I took my time taking a shower and it really helped my heavy exhausted body to relax.

I was soon out, dressed in clothes with my backpack slung over my shoulder.

I walked downstairs and saw my dad in the kitchen eating his breakfast _(and when I say breakfast means coffee)_

"Morning Bells" my dad greeted while reading his newspaper and sipping coffee.

"morning dad" I say as I grab a bowl of cereal and started eating.

We dont pretty much talked but were content with silence.

"so where's your truck?" Charlie asked not looking at me

I Almost choke up and shifted my gaze down to my lap.

"i-i umm le-leave it to jake garage, it broke down yesterday, ill just walk to school." I said nervously not really wanting to tell what happened.

"uh-hmm" charlie humms not pushing any question.

I groaned inwardly _ugh! I suck at lying! Its not like I could just say, oh hey dad my car broke down and I got kidnap by a vampire and tried to kill me, but someone saved and I dont know how I got home! Oh! I also leave my truck into the side of the road._

"Well I better go, I will see you later. Are you going to be ok walking?" Charlie asked with a concern in his eyes.

"yeah dad ill be ok you go on now, bye dad" I said with a small smile as I saw dad leave the house. After that I started cleaning the dishes, and got ready to leave.

I walked outside the house and there I saw a man leaning against his Lemans blue convertible with a smile on his face.

His hair was blonde and have an Electric blue eye's.

 _Wait... Blue eye's, Blonde?..._

I gasp as I remember him from yesterday. He's the guy who saved me.

As I take a look at him, he was wearing normal clothes not like yesterday.

I walked at him not knowing what to do.

Then I spoke " You saved me from laurent"

He looked at me and his face turned serious "I did, I could not just leave you there." He said as he open his car door and gesture to me to get in.

I hesitate but his eyes softens and said "do not worry bella, im not going to kidnap you just like the vampire that took you yesterday."

I went inside his car and I looked at him, as he started the engine of his car.

"who are you? Your not human aren't you?"i blurted and a heat raise in my face.

He laugh and said "im thor, and yes im not human, in not even from this world."

Hmmm figures...wait...what does he mean not from this world?

"what do you mean not from this world?" I asked tilting my head, a bit shock yes, but getting used the idea that theres things that still unknown to the others.

Before he could answer we were already in the school parking lot.

"do you want to continue our conversation? Or perhaps in the other day? " he asked.

I was really intrigue about him but my dad might get mad... But...

 _Of fuck it..._

"Lets continue I want to know about you and also I want to asked why did you call me sister. But lets continue in a private where no one can hear us" I said as thor started the engine of his car.

We leave the school and pull up to the side of the road and we walked to a meadow that me and edward used to go. _Not that it matter to me anymore (Sorry dickward im sooo over you)_

If your wondering why I got over him fast well not that fast but still...

I had thought about the things I had been through being with him.

He think of me as if im his possession, he always decides what he think was good for me, treat me like im a breakable glass and did I mention that he stalked me and watch me while I sleep. I shudder about that last one. _Seriously its creepy I mean who does that._

 _Lets not forget about him leaving me in the woods and saying those hurtful things. So yeah were never ever getting back together._

We sat down into the grass in indian sit, and I rested my right hand into my chin and looked at him.

"sooooo...are you going to tell me?" I asked with a curious look in my eyes.

"Well I wont tell about yourself, but for one thing... you truly are my sister. Do not worry sister, your memory will start to come back soon. But for now how about I tell you about our Realm." He said smiling.

I noded, I believe him because I can see that he's telling the truth and so he started about Asgard and to say that its "our" home as well as to the Asgardians and other beings. Also all Asgardians possess certain superhuman physical attributes. They are extremely long-lived. Also he said that the Asgardian dimension contains several distinct regions.

He said a lot of things about Asgard but he also said that even if I dont remember all the information of what he's been telling to me its fine because he said I already know about this I just dont remember it YET.

"-also we used a passage way to get to the other realm and its called Bifrost its a rainbrow bridge we often used. The bridge was guarded by a gatekeeper Heimdall. He is the all-seeing and all-hearing guardian sentry of Asgard. Also he stood as defending the city's gates from any intruders, and was one of the most trusted servants of Odin our father. Well thats for now, lets eat im hungry" he said.

Through all the things that he said it would have been unbelievable, but seriously for me its not, I became open in everything since I started dating a vampire, and I learned my childhood friend was a horse size werewolf!

We took a takeout food and ate it on the way.

He drove me to school and I looked at him questionably then he spoke " get to your afternoon class, I will see you again my dear sister, you have my word" as he lean and kissed my forehead.

I nodded, him and i got out of his car. I waved at him and before I could go, he toss me something and I instinctively catch it.

I look at my hand to see that it was the key to his car.

"take it I dont need it" he said smiling

"w-what? I can't. Char-dad will question me on how did I get this car." I said suddenly getting nervous.

"do not worry I already got it. Trust me" he said smiling,

I sigh and smiled at him.

I saw him looked around checking if there's people then he walked away to the woods but still near the school ground.

He looked up and he suddenly surounded by a different shades of light.

 _I will see you around sister._

He said Looking at me Smiling as he started to vanished leaving a circled marking on the ground he stepped in.

 _ **Another chapter! Also who do you guys think I should pair up with bella from the denali sisters? Or should I made them all mated to bella?**_

 _ **Anywho what do you guys think?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey yah all! Sorry it took so long to update, I have been very very busy and next week its going to be the death annivesary of my grandfather! So yeah here's the update! Also there's a bit of lemon ;)**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _"hmmm bella" moans by unknown person._

 _as Bella starts sliding her hands along that person jaw and letting her fingers graze the soft hair at the nape of that persons neck._

 _Hands are on bella biceps and clenching her sleeves._

 _Bella kissed the unknown person hungrily with their tongue fighting for dominace._

 _Bella smirked when she easyly dominated the person and started to trail down her kisses._

 _Bella nipped the neck of the unkwon person leaving a hickey._

 _She rounded her hands over that firm ass and gave it a good squeeze erecting a moan from the person on top._

 _"we are so having fun tonight my sweet Xandra" bella purred as she started kissing the girl again._

 _ **Bella POV**_

I was sitting in class listening to the boring lecture and wishing to end it soon.

Like my brother thor said charlie did not question my new car.

 _Heck! Even my friends didn't noticed it ,just like my rustic old truck didn't exist_

Its like they got brainwashed to think that I got my car since I got here in forks.

And it seems after my talk with my brother, some of the students from school saw me leaving with the _"Hot blonde Man" (its the girls called who saw him)_ and started a rumor that I was dating again.

So ofcourse Lauren and Jessica confronted me about him, so I told them that he was a good friend of mine.

 _Not like I could tell them he's my brother._

I don't know if they believe it but it didn't matter. Bad news is Cha-dad found out and lets just say its not a good night for me and im grounded for a week.

Jake still keeping a look out for me, tho I never told him what happened to me and laurent that day.

Anywho since my brother left a week ago, I have been dreaming things...

 _More like im dreaming about myself._

As I remember some, I was wearing some strange clothing like a tunic dress. The other dreams are im fighting and sparring with someone and sometimes with my brother thor.

I even saw a beatiful but futuristic place and it feels like home for me.

Tho my thought was saying it was my memories starting to come back.

As I recalled the dreams I had, I blushed as I remember the recent dreams I had.

I remember the woman I was with, she was beautiful. She had a beautiful jet black hair, green eyes and kissable lips, with a gorgeous body.

 _Good lord..._

I was blushing furiously now as I remember how our body touched each other, how I had my hands and lips all over her body.

Now its official I do like girls.

I auspected that I might be leaning the other way because even when I was with the guy who must not be named I noticed some of the girls.

But I do admit that I might have started to have a bit of a crush with Alice when I got to know her. I like her bubly and hyper active personality. Even Rosalie was beautiful too if she's not always glaring at me.

I was snapped at my thoughts when bell rang. The class passed with the blur and the last bell for school rang.

I walked outside the school and headed to the parking lot I heard a lot of whispers and glances towards me.

My brow furrowed and I looked up to the direction that they were looking.

I smiled to what I saw...

Thor was leaning at my car looking around and his eyes landed on me.

He grins when he saw me and I ran to him smiling widely. I hugged him and he kissed my forehead.

"i missed you little sister" he whispered smiling at me

Still hugging I looked up to him and said "i missed you too brother. We have a lot to talk about"

He hums as we released each other and we got in to the car ignoring the onlookers.

"so what do you want to talked about" my brother asked as he put his seatbelt on.

"its about the dreams Ive been having, but I suspected that it was a memories of mine" I said as I started to drive away from the school.

"i see... Could you tell me what is it?" He asked looking at me intently.

So I told him all the dreams that I recalled. Except the ones with a sexual encounter, im soo not telling him that.

"hmmm interesting it seems your seal is starting to wore off and your memories are coming back" he said smilling at me.

I pulled up at the front of my house and we got out and started to walked in inside the house.

We settled in the couch and I looked at him.

"what do you mean by seal?" I asked curiously tilting my head at him.

"hmmm its actually you who asked to seal it. Thats all I could say about it, its better you found out by your own." He said smilling at me.

"i see... Well now that were here can we spar? I think I remember some of my moves" I asked with a wide grin on my face.

You see as I remember things I saw my body was not the same as I am now. To what I see in my dreams I got a toned and physically fit body, but as I remember them I can feel that something are changing in me.

He chuckles and stood up. I did the same and motioned him to follow me at the backyard.

Its not that big and its not small either just right.

"hand to hand brother?" I asked grinning widely

He rolled his eyes and smiled at me, he taunted me to make a move first.

I took a deep breathe, centering myself as my brother did the same.

I run at him and rolled off punches that he easly dodge. I went for his stomach and he was ready to block but i followed it up a roundhouse kick and hit him in the chin.

I took a step backwards after kicking him.

He hold his jaw and grins at me.

"hmm not bad little sis" he said still holding his jaw

He position himself and ready to attack me.

 _Oh shit!_

We went on for hours until we were panting heavily and it started to get dark so we decided to stop.

"Well that was a good spar!" I said still panting but have a smile on my face.

"it is but still need a practice" he said grinning at me.

"sooo... Were are you staying for the night?" I asked him

he looked at me with a bit of sadness in his eyes.

"im sorry little sis but I must go back to asgard, I still have things to do so I cant be her long." He said as he kissed my forehead

"why not take me with you?" I asked with sadness in my voice.

He looked at me and patted my head and said "its not time for you to come back yet"

I sigh and hugged him for a few minutes then we let go at each other.

"I will see you again lil sis" he said as he walked to the forest and the same happened to him the last time.

He disappeared leaving a markings on the ground.

 _ **~~ xoxoxo~~**_

It has been a month and a half since I met my brother Thor and certainly there has been a lot of changes in me.

He still visits me from time to time. Tho whenever we met he never stay that long. I did not asked why, im just happy that I get to see him.

Also my dreams still comes every night and my memories about my life in Asgard are still lacking, but the good thing is my body was toned and physically healty.

Since my first sparring lesson with my brother, I have been practicing different style of Martial Arts. Even when he visits we never missed a sparring session.

Right now for intance im starting my stretches .

 _I was standing in a slight crouch, and my dominant leg behind the other with my elbows at a slightly less than 90 degree angle_

 _I always keep my hands in front of my face, allowing me to better guard my face._

 _Keeping my stomach tense, since I do not know when I will be hit and Loosing some tension in my fists._

 _Because Keeping my fists tense, the whole arm is tense and i will be slower to react._

Is My mantra in my head as I positioned myself.

Maintaining balance and taking a short steps, not crossing my feet, and maintaining a low center of balance.

I started with a punch in the stomach on imaginary dummy followed by a high kick.

Learning Martial arts prove to be good for me and I enjoy it immensly.

I was sweating and panting but still caught up with my thoughts when I did not noticed that there was three figures standing in my backyard but closer to the forest.

I felt someone was looking at me tentively so I turned my gaze to the direction to were I could feel the stares and I was greeted by a three pale Beautiful Blonde woman.

 _And Three pair of familiar golden eyes._

 _ **Well how about that! Finally! Also as requested Bella will be paired to the Three Denali Blondes. Thanks to the voters \\(*o*)**_

 _ **Anywho still enjoying it so far?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Making up for not updating for so long ;)**_

 _ **Thank you so much to all that voted! So as I said in my previous chapter Bella is going to be Mated to the three Denali Blonde. *screaming like a fangirl***_

 _ **Also for my readers Even if my Grammar or Spelling is wrong im not going to correct it. I write because i want to, and im not getting pay for it so i dont have to correct it. JUST DEAL WITH IT! XP**_

 _ **Anyways as Always Enjoy! :D**_

 _ **No one's POV**_

 **Denali Alaska**

Irina was pacing back and fort inside their coven house.

"I dont Understand! Why is he not back yet!? Its been Months!" Irina snarled

Tanya and Kate exchanged a look that telling something was up.

Ever since that French Vampire came, Irina has changed. She did not leave his side and even Laurent has Irina twenty four seven.

They never did trust him ever since the first time he came in their coven. Because with the looks of calculating glint in his eyes, and the way he had convinced Irina that he was her mate.

 _But she was not._

It pained Tanya and Kate to see her being controlled by that smooth talking Vampire.

The three of them are always been together for so long as if they almost feel the mating bond but there's always something that was missing.

Even if they sleep with another Vampire or Human they always knows that they will have each others.

When he came to their Coven Eleazar and Carmen were still in their Vacation. He instantly go for Irina and charmed her.

Tanya contacted Eleazar and inform that there's new vampire joining their coven. She also said of what he did to Irina and she suspected that Laurent had a gift that can convince someone whenever he want.

When Eleazar and Carmen came back she introduced him to the mated couple. Laurent was smooth but very wary, even they felt that the French Vampire was not to be trusted.

After the introduction, Laurent and Irina excused themselves to hunt.

It was then when The remaining Coven Mates talked about Laurent.

"it seems like that Laurent indeed have a gift and it seems he can control anyone or more precisely he can seduced them and believe whatever he want." Eleazar said

"so he was controling Rina then!?" Kate snarled with a pitch black eyes as her anger taking over

"im afraid so Kate, he's gift was seduction and there's nothing we can about it. Unless he stopped it or Irina found her True mate. His gift would be nothing because of how strong the Mating pull would feel. " Eleazar said as he wrapped his arm around his mate.

As few months passed Irina and Launrent became unseparated so the other coven members can't confront Laurent...

Well until he decided and said that he will be visiting a "Friend" and will make his way to visit the Cullens to thanked them because he said that he finally found his mate.

The Denali Coven was very much pleased of Laurent Leaving. But Irina was not ok with it. She wanted to come but Laurent assured her that he will be back soon.

 _But its been a month and he's still not coming back._

So here they are now looking at distressed Irina. Tanya tried to soothe her sister, but was interrupted instead when Irina spoke.

"the last time he said that he will visits the cullens yes?" Irina asked as she looked to her Coven,Mates and they all nodded.

Kate and Tanya looked at Irina with a realization of what she was thinking.

"then I will co-" Irina said but got interrupted when Tanya spoke. "Kate and I will come with you".

Her face lit up, happy that her pseudo sisters was coming with her. But unbeknownst to her, Kate and Tanya Only wanted to come to keep an eye on her.

"ok so were going to forks and asked them." Irina said excited that he might got to see laurent again.

Kate and Tanya Rolled their eyes while looking at their sister knowing of whatever she was thinking.

"should we come also?" Carmen asked as she lean in her mate.

"No. The three of us should be enough, you two should stay here, he might come back" Tanya said.

"take care you three" Carmen murmured as she hug the three Denali Blondes.

And with that they went their way to forks washington.

 _ **~~xoxoxo~~**_

 _ **Forks**_

As always Forks still the rainy town as it is.

It took days for them to arrive in forks. They went straight to the Cullen home but unfortunately for them they found the house empty.

"Where the hell are they!? How the hell am I going to find Laurent now?" Irina snarled pissed off because she got no idea where to find him next.

"Calm down Rina, im sure they went out to hunt for a few days, they will be back" Kate said as she tried calm down her pissed off sister.

"I don't think they will be back anytime soon, it seems they leave forks for good." Tanya calmly said as she glance to Irina and Kate.

"WHAT? How would you know that?" Irina yelled to her.

Tanya narrowed her eye's to her, showing that she didn't like being yelled at, even if it is her sister.

Irina looked down showing her submissive manner.

"Look around, it seems I cant smell their scents. There's nothing, it means they moved out in forks months ago" Tanya said as she sat down in the cullen living room.

"What am I going to do now? I have no idea where he would be. Can you call carmen and asked if he's back?" Irina asked with a defeated tone as she slump in the sofa.

Tanya nodded and Kate wrapped her arm around at Irina's waist and rested her chin in Irana's shoulder.

Tanya called Carmen and informed that he hasn't showed up in Denali. After calling she looked at her sisters and lean down to kissed Irina's forehead.

"We should hunt and you Rina need to cool down" Tanya instructed as they run out of the house.

After taking down a Bear and a Mountain Lion, they got ready and started to run back to the cullen house.

But as soon as they started to run they caught a delectable scent and thet stopped.

"OH MY GOD! Who is that human with a heavenly scent" Kate asked with a slight purr in her voice.

"Im not sure, but my god your right, the scent was heavenly indeed" Tanya said with a purr and a bit shock of how much she was affected because of the scent.

Never in their Vampire years that the smelled of a human affected them this much, but there was something about the scent, they feel that they were being pulled towards it.

Before Tanya and Kate pulled out on their daze, Irina was already running following the mating pull hoping that it was Laurent.

The two sisters started to run and followed Irina.

As they got closer the scent got stronger. Tanya and Kate beast roared telling them that it was their Mate.

Irina stopped as soon as she saw a clearing even her sisters did the same.

There they were greeted by a backyard, and in there they saw a human girl.

A girl with an alluring scent and the same girl who they felt the mating pull with.

They watch in awe as the human girl perform a various movements of Martial Arts.

They never missed every moved of the girl as they savour all her glory.

The human girl was only wearing a sports bra showing off her toned stomach with "v" in it and a yoga pants as her hair was in a ponytail.

They have to stop themselves from moving because the beast inside was telling for them to claim their mate.

The were to caught up staring and savouring at their mate that they never noticed that the human girl already looking at them.

They were only snapped at their staring when the human girl spoke.

"who are you?" The human girl asked with a wary tone.

They can hear the human girl heart pounding fast, but before they can answer someone came out of the house.

A blonde man looked at them and he instantly went to the human girl side. He wraped his arms around the girl in a protective manner and he asked in a booming voice "who are you, what is it that you want with her vampire"

The three Denali Blondes stiffened wondering how did this human male knows about them. But they dismissed the thought and focused on their mate.

They were angry and wanted to ripped the man away from their mate.

"I asked again who are you! And what do you want with Isabella" The man asked again with an irate tone.

 _Isabella..._ They purred as they spoke the name of their mate in their head.

Tanya moved forward and spoke

"I am Tanya Denali and this is my coven mates Kate and Irina were from Denali Alaska" she said with a calm voice.

"from alaska...Cullen's Cousin" Isabella muttered as she looked to the Denali Blondes.

The three Vampire Blondes heard what Isabella said and they looked at each other communicating and then Irina spoke up "what is your name young one" she asked as her gaze was still with Isabella.

Isabella looked at Kate and Tanya. Then she landed her gaze to Irina and she smiled at the three of them.

 _"Im Isabella Marie Swan"_

 _ **Hey everyone... Im supposed to update this story the other day but our Internet Connection got lost so I have to wait until it got fix.**_

 _ **But its ok now! So HOORAY!**_

 _ **Anyways Did you guys liked it?**_

 _ **Search My Wattpad by searching: "Unexpected by ArvilRaizenHerrera" if you guys want to see what the Denali Blondes Look liked in my Story :D**_

 _ **And oh yes! I got a wattpad too :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys new Update. Sorry I have not been able to update fast...**_

 _ **But hey! Atleast im still udating it. Anywho Enjoy the Stories.**_

 _ **Warning: Lemon Alert!**_

 _ **Previously**_

 _Irina spoke up "what is your name young one" she asked as her gaze was still with Isabella._

 _Isabella looked at Kate and Tanya. Then she landed her gaze to Irina and she smiled at the three of them._

 _"Im Isabella Marie Swan"_

 _ **No One's POV**_

"Im Isabella Marie Swan but you can call me Bella" she said smiling at them.

The Three Denali Blondes stiffens when they heard the name of their mate.

They remember her when Edward mentioned her.

"Your Edward's Bella!?" Kate exclaimed wide eyes.

Bella's smile fell and her face became blank, then she stared at the three Denali Blondes and spoke with cold voice.

"Do not call me that. He's gone and his whole family. I don't give a fuck about him or them anymore!."

The Blondes Visibly flinch at the coldness of Bella's voice, And at the same time they are relieved because they now know that she moved on.

"So why is it that your here?" Bella asked.

Tanya and Kate looked at each other then looked at Irina who were staring at Bella.

"We were looking at our Coven mate who were we believe went here in forks" Tanya said.

Bella Tense up and looked at his brother Thor who were looking at the three Vampire Blondes with a scowl on his face.

"Its Laurent isn't it?" Bella asked with a wary tone, not knowing what to do if they found out that he was dead.

The Blondes nodded, but before Bella could open her mouth, his brother lean beside her ear and asked.

"Is he the one that Almost killed you when we first met?" He asked in a whisper tone and Bella nodded.

"HE WHAT!?" The three Denali Blondes shout and made Bella jump and startled.

"Where is HE! Im going to kill that Damn Vampire!" Irina snarl.

Her beast inside was snarling and angry knowing that someone was trying to kill their mate.

Even Kate and Tanya's beast inside was doing the same but at the same time they felt joy because Laurent's gift was no longer affecting Irina.

This only proves that Bella was trully their mate.

"He's Dead. I Killed him for trying to harm Bella." Thor said while looking at the growling vampires.

The Blondes stopped growling and made an "O" face.

Then they looked at the Two Human.

"You. Who are young Man and What are you to Isabella?" Tanya asked while looking at the man whose hand was on their mate waist.

"Im Thor and for what I am to her is none of your business" he said in a Calm but cold voice as he tighten her grip on Bella.

They started growling again at Thor not liking of what he's doing to their mate.

Bella jump out instinctively off on the grasp of his brother and she looked at him.

"Dont Provoke them Brother. We dont want any trouble" Bella said with thor.

But he Only snorted and said " I can easyly Defeat them"

Bella crossed her arms and Rolled her eyes, she then Looked at the three Blondes and smile.

"Sorry about that. He's my brother." She said

The Three Blondes started to Relax knowing that the man was not a threat or a Competition for the affection of their mate.

Bella was still looking at the Three Blondes and could not help herself but admire the three of them.

She felt that there something about these three was pulling her in and she must admit that they trully are Beautiful.

Bella was snap on her taughts when she locked eyes with the honey Blonde hair whose name she think is Kate.

She smile and winked at Bella who became flustered and looked away.

Tanya and Irina saw what happened and smirked inwardly, knowing they can affect their mate just like that.

" So how did you Killed him? Your not just a human aren't you?" Kate asked Thor.

Smirking, Thor said "Thats a secret"

Tanya ignored what Thor said and asked Bella "Do you know about Vampire Laws? Did the Cullens tell you about what happened when someone learned about the existence of the Vampire?"

Bella shook her head.

Tanya sighed...

" Well if someone found out about the Existence of Vampire its either be Killed or Be Turned" Irina said as she stared at Bella.

"And we Follow the Law strictly because we don't want any trouble" Kate said grinning because if Bella change into a Vampire she will feel the mating bond and because she will be in New Born Phase, it will be Blood and Sex.

 _And she's very very much Happy to give what her mates Loved._

But in Thor's mind he think that they would Kill them. So he was about to Call his Hammer when Bella grab his hand for him to stop.

Bella Looked at Thor and shook her head telling him to _dont do anything let me do the talking._

So he nodded.

"So do you want Kill us? Or Be Turned?" Bella asked tilting her head which the Denali Blonde find it adorable.

Tanya cleared her throat dismissing the thought of ravishing Bella right here, right now.

"Well both of you are human and We don't want you two dead so we would like to offer you two to be turned" Tanya said as she look at Thor and Bella.

The two siblings looked at each other. Then Bella spoked "what if I told you were not really human?"

"what are you two then?" Tanya asked intrigue of what could possibly they be.

But before Bella could answer they heard charlie's car pull out.

"We need to get back inside." Thor said

Bella looked at the Denali Blondes and said " Well we have to go. We shall talked again soon." then she smiled and wave at the Blondes and went inside the house along with his brother.

"Well that was Eventful." Irina muttered as they run to the Cullen House.

Tanya and Kate nodded and they gazed to Irina whose running in front of them.

They cannot contain their happiness because they know that Irina was back to her Old Self and did not mind that Laurent was dead.

So when they arrived at the Cullen House, Kate and Tanya tackled her.

Not wasting any time Kate pulled Irina by the cheeks and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Both women moaned into the kiss and their tongues began to fight for dominance.

As their tongues fought, Tanya started to trailed her hands from Irina's hair to her neck, shoulder blades, spine, and finally stopping at the waist.

Tanya was about to ripped Irina's clothes but stopped.

"Dont ripped it off just take it off on me" Irina murmured and they stand up.

Tanya took off Irina's top and Kate was unbuttoning her pants.

Irina was now in All her glory, Naked, then Kate Cupped Irina's breast and pinched the nipples.

Irina let out a loud moan when Kate started to sucks and nips her breast.

While Kate was enjoying Irina's breast, Tanya started sucking her neck and trailing down kisses making Irina moan loudly.

"Bed NOW!" Irina growl and they run upstairs then went to the spare room.

She laid down to the bed then Tanya and Kate Crawled seductively with a lust in their eyes.

Tanya kissed her with passion pouring all the feelings she had for her.

Irina gasped, breaking free of their kiss as she felt Kate fingers slip deftly into her womanhood, and there was no awkwardness or fumbling as she immediately began stroking her clit.

Irina's eyes squeezed shut, her mouth opening in a silent moan as her head fell back against the wall with a thud, her hips immediately flexing toward Kate's hand as she rubbed her wet flesh in teasing, tight circles.

Kate raised herself up smirking at Tanya before thrusting her index and middle finger into the vampire making Irina shudder and moaned as she felt Kate inside of her.

With a few more thrust Irina literally screamed as her orgasm rippled through her.

Tanya and Kate purr in delight, because they can finally touch their mate again and also happy because they make love to their mate.

When Irina thought they were done, Tanya straddled her and kissed her hard making her moan.

When Tanya pull away she purred near Irina's ear and said

 _"My Turn my Love"_

 _ **Wew! Well isnt that something!**_

 _ **Hoped you all Enjoy this Chapter. XD**_

 _ **Anywho good day to all.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey Everyone. Sorry for long updates. I got lazy and cant come up with a good chapter to write.**_

 _ **So hoped u like this one.**_

 _ **Enjoy :)**_

_**Bella POV**_

 _I was standing at the Balcony feeling the air as it blew against my skin._

 _I smiled as I looked at my line of sight._

 _There was the whole view of Beautiful Asgard. The place were I grew up and Loved. The place were my Beloved was Living._

 _"Bella? where are you my love" a feminine voice asked_

 _My heart filled with happiness as I Looked at the women calling for me._

 _As she walked in I can't help but get mesmerize at her._

 _She glided with grace added as the wind blows the curtains started to waved which make her looked as if she was dancing along with the wind._

 _When she spotted me standing and looking her..._

 _She smiled and looked at me with Love._

 _She walked in and stopped in front of me._

 _"There you are my Love. How are you?" She murmured as she wrapped her arm in my waist and kissed the crooked of my neck._

 _"Im Alright my Love" I said as I closed my eyes and feel the warmt of our bodies together._

 _She looked at me and Kissed my Lips and I did the same._

 _Then she murmur "I Love You"_

 _"As I Love You"_

 _ **OoOoOo**_

"Bells wake up! Time for school" my dad yelled and I groan.

"Alright, Alright im Awake" I yelled and got up.

I quickly got dressed, went downstairs and grab some food.

"Looking good Bells" I heard someone said, I turn around and see my brother smiling at me.

"Thanks Brother" I beam.

I was wearing a simple white Shirt, a black skinny jeans and a fold down combat boots. And my mahogany hair was in a wavy style.

 _I Look good if do say so myself._

I was about to go out of the house when my brother grab me by my shoulder.

"Im driving you to school. Those Vampires we met yesterday might come for you again. I dont trust them even if they have a golden eyes." he said.

I pouted and he raised his eyebrow. I sigh and said ok.

 _ **Time Skip**_

My brother drive silently, and he keep glancing at me like I was going to dissaspear.

"Whats wrong brother? You keep glancing at like I was going to dissapear" I asked with a concern.

He sigh and smile a little at me and said "Its nothing sister, just focus on your school."

I nodded and did not asked anymore.

I got out of the car and look at my brother with a concern, I sense that theres something wrong besides having another vampire in forks, and he was planning of not telling it to me.

He smiled "Im going to seattle I need to do something there, but I will be back to fetch you here later." He said as he hugged.

I step out of the car and walk inside the school.

 _I wonder whats wrong with brother._ I _know he was hiding something. Ill just have to wait for him to tell me._

I was so caught up with my thought that I did not notice Angela walking towards me.

"Hey Bella" she asked and I look up to her and smile.

"Hey Angie, you looked Lovely as always." I said grinning. _Yeah I made that nickname for her._ Then she blushed, and I laugh.

We became close friends since I got over about the Cullens leaving me. We always hang out together when im not in Rez, we help each other out when we need something.

Some would think that she was just a plain kind nerdy girl...

 _Well she is actually_ , but I disagree about her being plain.

Behind those thick glasses and nerdy style, she was a beautiful girl with a beautiful heart.

*** _ **Flashback*****_

 _We were hanging out to her house when I asked her a question that I have been dying to ask._

 _"You know Angie you have a beautiful face, so why do you hide it with that glasses of yours?" I asked her._

 _She blushed hard and said " Im not beautiful Bella. You are the Beautiful one. Did you not notice that the every single guys heck even girls in school is pretty much have a crush on you."_

 _I was shocked about what she said but I dismissed that and focus on her "Angie were not talking about me. We are talking about you. Trust me you look beautiful, specially if you took off your glasses and wear contacts"_

 _"I dont know Bella, im not really sure" she muttered._

 _"How about we go to Seattle and went shopping then get you a contacts?" I asked her and she giggles._

 _"You sounded like Alice you know that?" She said still giggling._

 _She knew that mentioning Cullens doesnt bother me anymore, but yeah I still miss that Beautiful Pixie Vamp._

 _I smile at her and we made plans about going to Seattle._

 _*_ _ ****Flashback Ends*****_

Her being 6'1, with light brown hair with streaks of honey and "always-gentle" brown eyes.

The Angela that wears glasses are no more.

The first time she showed up to school without glasses made the whole student gawked and most of them almost did not recognize her.

"Shall we?" I asked then she loop her hand in my arm and we walked to our classes.

 _ ************_  
Class went with a blur and the last bell rang.

I got out to the Classroom, I was about to walk outside when Mike Newton spotted me and started walking towards me.

I groan and started walking away pretending not to notice him. Then he started calling my name.

 _Just keep walking Bella, Maybe he'll go away._

I was outside the school parking lot when I remembered that I dont have my car right now and my brother was supposed to get me.

"Bella!" Someone shout.

I groaned and got annoyed for I know who that voice belong to.

"What do you want Mike?" I asked irritated not wanting to talk to him. Seriously cant this guy take a hint?.

He grins then smirks _(which makes him looks creepy btw)_ and said "You and me. Date. Friday night."

"Excuse me?" I asked iritated.

"I want you to go on a date with me" he said with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Who do u think you are demanding a date with me and what makes you think I would go with you?" I asked clenching my fists. Wanting to punch his face for being so arrogant.

The other student was looking at us with curiousity wondering whats happening but I ignore it.

A flash of anger came on Mike's face but he replace it with smile, trying to be charming.

"You know Bella I know you like me. I have been waiting for you to asked me out, but it seems your to shy, so here I am asking you out. Besides your hot im hot so why not?" He said as he smirk at me.

I stared at him with wide eyes.

 _What the fuck is he talking about? This guy is fucking creepy, makes me want to kill him._ I thought.

He was about to reach out to me when I saw an approaching Vehicle and it was coming to our direction.

When it was close at us, I cant help but admire the beautiful car coming towards us _(well more like coming to Mike's direction)._ It was a red chevy camaro 2015.

I laugh inwardly when I saw Mike's eyes go wide when he notice that it was coming at him. He did not notice me backing up a few steps. _(I know... Cruel me... but seriously he's been bugging me since_ _I broke with dickward, I have been refusing him to his attemps, but like I said this 't take a hint.)._

When he thought he was going to get hit and die, the car stopped inches away in front of him.

 _Ahhh... So close!._

His eyes were closed and waiting for the impact, but nothing came, so slowly he open his eyes. Then he became angry.

"WHAT THE FUCK! Are you trying to kill me bastard." He yell as he slam his hand on the hood of the car.

He keep ranting about the driver muttering of wanting to punch him. But I was staring at the car and thinking that it was not mine and my brother.

 _I wonder whose the driver._

My musing stopped when the doors of the car opened. A three blonde goddesses got out.

 _Whoa! Goddesses? Really Bella?_

Mike shut up and his jaw drop when he saw the driver. Even the the other student made the same reaction.

 _Well damn nice Entrance._

Then the three goddesses looked at my way.

 _Goddesses... Seriously whats wrong with me._

When they saw me, they smile and walked towards me.

"Hello Bella" the three of them purred at me.

I blushed hard because of their tone when they said my name. Its so seductive and makes me want to give in to them.

But I remember Mike still here, but he's staring lustfully to the three blondes.

My lips twitch and irritated, not liking the look hes giving to my three goddesses.

So without thinking I wrapped my arms in the Honey Blonde whose name I think is Kate.

"Hello love" I said loud enough for Mike to hear. Then I kissed the crooked of her neck making her shiver _(In a very good way)._

I look over to Mike and he's gaping at us.

Smirking I did the same to the two blondes and can't help but grins when I saw them look flustered and they would be blushing now if they could.

Then I look around to see if my brother would get me, but my car is nowhere to be seen. _(Oh well im riding with my three blonde goddesses.)_

"Loves what took you so long? I have been waiting for you three to _come."_ I purred making their eyes go dark.

But its not hunger.

It was lust.

 _Mmmmm..._

"Lets go my Loves" I said as I walk to their Camaro.

Then someone grab my hand and pinned at the car door. I looked who it is and I saw it was Irina with a bob cut blonde hair.

"Don't tease us Darling, you dont know what your getting into" she purred to my ear making me shiver in delight.

"Mmm she's right love" purred by the strawberry blonde name Tanya.

"Hmmm, is that so." I also purred as we stare into each others eyes with full of lust.

 _God damn im so turned on right now._

I know the can smell my arousal and it made their purring a bit louder, but only for me to hear.

Also they keep nuzzling me in the cheek and in my neck.

 _Then s_ omeone cleared their throat. So Irina, Tanya and me was snapped at our lustfull gaze and looked at Kate.

"Ugh! We should go." She said as she look around.

I noticed that every eyes of the student were on us.

I blushed not really liking the attention and quickly got in.

The three of them went inside and we took off.

An awkward silence came to us.

After I calmed down with my Iritation to Mike. I blushed again embarrassed at what I did to my Three goddesses.

 _Seriously I have been calling them mine. Whats with me._

 _"_ You ok there Bella?"

I Look up and nodded to Kate then smiled at her.

I was about to speak when the three of them stiffen and growled. Then someone landed in the roof of our car, then another landed in front of our way.

There was standing was Humanoid creature with a 30 foot height and have a grey skin color, they tend toward the Neanderthal-like in body an bone structure, and their weapon was made of ice and attached to their arms down to their hands.

I stiffen as I look at the creature in front of us. The only thing I could say was...

" _Frost Giant!"_

 **Wew! Well hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **Comments whats your thought on this chapter :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi to all my lovely Readers. Sorry for the long wait. But here's the New chapter. I hope you all enjoy this. ㈳2㈳2**_

 _ **Also like I said before. I don't have a beta. I'm only writing for fun.㈶1**_

 _ **Anyways Enjoy.**_

 _ **Previously**_

 _There was standing was Humanoid creature with a 30 foot height and have a grey skin color, they tend toward the Neanderthal-like in body an bone structure, and their weapon was made of ice and attached to their arms down to their hands._

 _I stiffen as I look at the creature in front of us. The only thing I could say was..._

 _"Frost Giant!"_

 _ **Bella**_

She stared wide eye at the creature in front of them. She couldn't believe how that creature manage to came here in Earth.

What is that thing doing here and where is my Brother!? She thought.

Even the three Succubae Blondes was staring wide eye at the creature. They don't know who are what that creature is. They only heard Bella said it was a Frost Giant, but never in their thousands years of being a vampire saw anything like that.

Suddenly the person that landed on the top of their car jump down and looked inside.

"Bella!" He boomed as he looked at the three stunned vampire.

They looked at thor with mixture of confusion and awe.

Confusion because how did he get here in the middle of the street with no vehicle for him to follow them.

In awe because he was wearing a suit of scale-like mail, knee-high boots, a red cape, a winged helm, aseveral ornamental disks on his upper torso and a war hammer on his right hand.

"Lets get you all out of here. This car will be useless." He said as he yanked open the the door to where his sister was sitting.

Bella was still looking at the frost Giant who were now was growling at them.

Suddenly she heard a woman's voice " _Bella my love_ "

Then her heart pounded fast from her chest as she heard the woman's voice again.

" _Bella my Love come here."_ The woman said as she heard her giggled. " _Come on my love you can catch me."_

"Bella!"

"Bella!"

"Bella!"

She was snapped on the reality when she heard her name being called again, but it was not a women voice.

It was the booming voice of a man the she knows about. "BELLA! We have to go."

She looked around and was greeted by a concern looked from her brother and from the three vampire blondes.

Then she got out of the car and ready to leave when they heard another voice that the brother and sisters knows about.

"Well if it isn't my favorite siblings." Said by the mysterious man.

Then they looked at the direction where the Frost Giant was standing.

Another armored person was standing beside the creature.

Unlike her brother Thor's armor which has a more traditional, battle ready, chest-platey look. He was more leather and fabric than metal, with more drapes, cuts, intricate pleating, and asymmetrical lines running all throughout the ensemble. It speaks of mischief, unpredictability, calculation, vanity, and distance. It doesn't have the visual appearance of armor made for close quarter combat. He was also holding sceptre that has a blue flowing orb inside of it.

"Loki!" Her brother boomed " I knew it. It was you who sent that frost Giant isn't it." He asked while shielding her sister and the three vampires at him.

Loki grins showing a mischievous glint on his eyes. He did not answer Thor's question, he only looked at him then turned his attention to Bella.

"Ah... if it isn't my favorite sister. How are you my dear." He asked with a sickly sweet voice that reminded the three blondes of Aro.

"What is it that you want?" Thor angrily asked.

While Bella's two brother talked she started to feel pain in her head, then she heard the woman's voice again.

 _"Bella..."_

 _"Bella my love..."_

Then another throbbing pain from her head came to her.

 _ **Memories (Underline: Current thoughts)**_

 _She was now standing at the Balcony feeling the air as it blew against her skin._

 _She looked around and felt that this scene was very familiar._

 _She saw herself smiled as she looked at the whole view of Beautiful Asgard._

 _She knew that this is the place were she grew up and Loved. The place were her Beloved was Living._

 _Wait! Beloved!?_

 _"Bella? where are you my love" she heard a feminine voice asked._

 _It was her..._

 _She saw herself filled with happiness as she Looked at the women calling for her._

 _As she walked in, Bella couldn't help but get mesmerize at her._

 _The women glided with grace added as the wind blows the curtains started to waved which make her looked as if she was dancing along with the wind._

 _Wow. She looked so beautiful._

 _When she spotted her standing and looking her..._

 _She smiled and looked at Bella with Love. Then She walked in and stopped in front of her._

 _"There you are my Love. How are you?" She murmured as she wrapped her arm in her waist and kissed the crooked of her neck._

 _"Im Alright my Love" she heard herself said as she closed her eyes and felt the warmt of their bodies together._

 _She looked at her and Kissed Bella's Lips as she did the same._

 _Then she heard the woman murmur "I Love You"_

 _"As I Love You my Beloved Xandra"_

 _ **Memories End**_

When the images stopped coming, her headache just vanished.

The only thing that come out to her mouth was the name of the woman.

"Xandra..." She said absentmindedly.

Then she heard Loki's mocking Voice. "Oh?. Even tho you cannot still remember your life before this, you still remember that whore!?" He asked smirking while looking at her.

"She's not a whore" Bella shouted making the cloud darkens.

The others noticed the change of surroundings and looked at Bella.

Loki summons another two frost giant because things are not going his way. It seems her former sister was showing her power. He composed himself and smile mischievously at them. "Well I'm supposed to be here for her, but it seems I have to change my plans." He said as the three Frost Giant growls and ready to attack.

They all stiffen and the three Vampire Blondes growls while they were shielding their mate in the creatures.

Unbeknownst to them she was assaulted by another headache.

 _She was running frantically passing the white marble columns._

 _"Xandra!"_

 _"Xandra!"_

 _"Xandra!" She shouted._

 _She looked everywhere, running in every part of the place_.

 _The clouds darkens and the booming sound of thunder approaching was being heard._

 _She arrived in front of her room and pushes the big heavy door._

 _She looked around and saw her brother Thor looking devastated while the other servants was crying. She walked towards them making them move out of the way._

 _Then her heart crumbles and made her knees go weak._

 _In her bed she saw her beloved Xandra lies with a gaping whole on her chest and Her lifeless body was deathly pale._

 _"No! No! No!" She shouted. As she held her beloved lifeless body._

 _Her cries and the sound of lightning strikes are the only thing that was heard in the palace._

Then they heard her screams causing them to looked at her who was holding her head as she slumped on her knees.

"She died." They heard her muttered over and over.

They heard Loki laughs...

"Ofcourse she's dead." He said.

"How did you know that. Your not even there when I may her." She asked angrily.

He smirked at Bella as he looked at her. He started to vanished when he said something that made Bella loose herself.

"Oh we did get acquainted." He said then he grins "Because i was the one who killed your wife."

With those word Bella screams louder and passed out, she was caught by Kate who were so worried about her.

"What happened to her?" Irina demands as she looked at Thor.

Then the three Frost Giant run towards them and ready to attack.

Thor throws his hammer slamming the one creature in the way.

The Vampire Blondes was about to help him but he stopped them.

"Guard my sister Bella, don't let anything happens to her." He order as he faces the creatures.

So they watch in awe as Thor take down the creatures. Then he walked towards the creature and his hammer came back to him.

The creature tried to punch him which he blocked by his hammer, another one used his ice weapon causing to freez the side part of the road.

Thor swung his hammer colliding it to the creature. Then he flown up and lift his war hammer causing the clouds get more darkens and lightning starts to appear. The lightning strikes started to come into him and the blonde vampires eyes widened in awe as he controls the lightning. Then he blasts the three Frost Giant, creating a big crater around the creature.

When they thought that they were dead. Thor sigh and looked at her. His eyes widened in horror as he saw another Frost Giant coming towards her sisters direction.

The three Blondes turned around and saw the creature coming on them causing them to growl and ready to protect their mate Bella.

" Don't worry my love. We will protect you." Tanya muttered as they growl to the creature.

Then a loud boom of thunder came and Bella opened her eyes.

This causes them to gasp. They saw her eyes turned blue much like her brother, then she stood up, they noticed that her body was being surrounded by a transparent like armor, as her aura started to change, it became more dangerous. It felt like something was telling them to move away from her.

Bella walked towards the creature and she looked at him in the eye.

The creature eyes go wide as she said a one simple word.

 _"Die"_

 _ **Well another finished chapter. ㈳8㈳8**_

 _ **Any thoughts in it?**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey yah all. New update!**_

 _ **Enjoy this one.**_

 _ **No One's POV**_

A flash of three humane figures was running through the forests with an inhumane speed and the other figure was gliding fast through the air.

They were close to Alaska borderline and determined to make it back safely to Denali, where the Current Coven of the three Blondes reside.

Every other minute they glances to their unconscious mate, who were with her brother, holding her gently while he hover throughout the air.

All of them were pretty much tense because of what occurred today. They were very wary in their surroundings, just the thought of another creature attacking their unconscious and defenceless mate again put them on the edge.

Still they couldn't understand what kind and where that creature was from. But one thing for sure, their mate and her brother was certainly was not human. After that display of their power, they were wondering what truly they are.

Speaking of power, they shudder at the thought of what happened after what Bella did to the last creature.

 _ **Flashback (of what happened to Bella)**_

 _They saw her eyes turned blue much like her brother, then she stood up, they noticed that her body was being surrounded by a transparent like armor, as her aura started to change, it became more dangerous. It felt like something was telling them to move away from her._

 _Bella walked towards the creature and she looked at him in the eye._

 _The creature eyes go wide as she said a one simple word._

 _"Die"_

 _Kate, Tanya, Irina and Thor watch as the Frost Giant starts to slowed down from charging towards Bella. With just one word that came out from her mouth, the creature knees fall down and his body slumped down into the dirt._

 _They all stare at her in silence as the 30ft. creature shrunk it's size and melt the rest of its body much like happened to the other giants._

 _Bella turned around and she looked at each of them with a blank hollow eyes._

 _They all froze..._

 _Not wanting to move they just stare at her with concern. The three Blondes wanted to come closer to their mate and comfort her, but they are too afraid to come, fearing that she might not recognize them and do what she did to the giant creature._

 _They watch as Bella walked towards them. Thor was ready for anything if her sister do something that she might regret. He knew Bella was not on herself, this was a ruthless side of her._

 _The appearance of Loki and Frost Giant triggers the unpleasant memories to came back to her. He knew she wasn't ready to remember it yet. She was badly hurt for the loss of her beloved._

 _Bella was a feet away from them when she looked at his brother. She was starting to regain her sanity, so she remember her brother well._

 _Her eyes starting to change from being dark, blank and hollow into a lovely shade of blue. Thor sigh of relief when he noticed her changes._

 _The three Blondes also noticed the changes and released a long sigh of relief. They were heard by Bella and she whipped her head into their direction._

 _Bella looked at the three Beautiful Blondes. Assessing each of them. Then she smile to them softly causing them to reach out and caressing their blue eyed mate face. Bella holds their wrist one by one and gave them each a kiss._

 _The three Vampires gasps as they felt Something appeared on their wrist. They were shocked, they never thought that something would appeared on the same place where their mate gave them a kiss. They traced it with their hands with curiosity, It looked like a letters but they don't know what exactly this means. They looked at Bella questionably but their mate only smiled at them. They saw her rolled her eyes back and passed out. With a Vampire speed they catch her before she hit on the ground._

 _"What happened to her!?" Tanya frantically asked Thor, while she holds their mate._

 _"She's Alright, just exhausted. She's not used to use her power without her true form." He said as he looked at her unconscious sister. "We must get out of her in Forks. It's not safe anymore in here."_

 _The three vampire blondes stiffened and Tanya tightened her grip to Bella. They don't want them to take away their mate. They just found her and they were not letting her out of their life._

 _"Why not bring her to our House in Alaska. We leave far away in town. And we can keep her safe." Irina said._

 _Thor looked at her thoughtfully. It wasn't a bad idea. But he thought something was going on between them and her sister, and they are not telling it to him yet._

 _So he agreed. "Alright then. Let's go to Alaska." He said and he narrowed his eyes to them " I can see that there's something going between the four of you. We will all talk after this." He said causing the blondes to gulp._

 _ **End of flashbacks**_

"Are we close!?" Thor asked.

"Yes. We can just walk now. So you might want to get down." Kate said as they slowed down and walk in human pace.

Thor did what they said. After a few minutes of walking they were greeted by a three stowry house and another two Vampire.

They have an Olive skin, golden eyes much like the three Blondes that he's with and it looks like that they were a Hispanic descendant.

"Elleazar! Carmen!" Tanya shouted.

"Tanya! What happened? Who are they?" Carmen asked looking worried to her coven mates.

"I'll tell you later. But for now we need to go inside. We need to lay Bella inside so she can rest." Tanya said as they dash inside the house.

The Hispanic couple looked at Thor curiously, wondering who is he and why is he dressed like that.

Inside,Tanya led Thor upstairs while the others stayed in the living room. She choose their room for her to sleep. Her's was a King size bed so Bella can sleep peacefully and comfortably.

Gently, Thor lay her down and sit Besides her. He sigh as she looked at her. His sister has been through a lot, and can't help but get worried.

Tanya decided to went down to the living room where her other coven members are.

As soon as they saw Tanya, Late and Irina asked if Bella was ok. She just nodded and sat between her Vampire mates. While Kate rested her head into Tanya's shoulder and Irina wrapped her arms around Tanya's waist.

"Mind telling us what happened? Also have you seen Laurent?" Carmen asked raising her eyebrow.

Tanya sigh and looked at her with a small smile. " Laurent is Dead. He was killed by Thor. So Irina was back to herself again." She said.

"Oh thank god." She said. Then she looked at them questionably "Is that man that your with is Thor?" She asked and the three of them nodded.

"So who is this Bella girl? And this Thor... Do you know what is he? He's rather wearing an odd clotting and how did he killed a Vampire." Elleazar asked filled with curiouscity.

Irina looked upstairs wondering what Thor was doing inside. "She's our mate." Kate whispered knowing that they can all hear but hoping that Thor did not.

Carmen eyes widened and hugs each of them, telling that she was happy for them and Irina was also ok now.

"He told us that they were siblings. As for what they are... We're not really sure. They haven't told us." Tanya said as she stroke her wrist that have a black ink letters on it.

Elleazar notice it and looked at her wrist curiously, he saw the other blondes have it too. He knows what it is but he's wondering how did they get them " How did you get that Runes?" He asked.

"Runes? What's that?" The three Blondes asked.

They all saw the twinkle in his eyes. He was a knowledgeable man. He loves anything that involves mystery and Historical occurrence. It's very rare for him to put to used his knowledge specially after leaving the Volturi to live a peaceful life along with his mate.

"For what I read these letters are a set of related alphabets known as runic alphabets, which were used to write various Germanic languages before the adoption of the Latin alphabet and for specialised purposes thereafter. The Scandinavian variants are also known as futhark or fuþark, the Anglo-Saxon variant is futhorc or fuþorc, but it was not only a means of fostering communication between two or more humans. Being intrinsically meaningful symbols that could be read and understood by at least some nonhuman beings, they could facilitate communication between humankind and the invisible powers who animate the visible world, providing the basis for a plethora of magical acts. Also each of these Runes has it's own meanings." He explained.

"Wow. So we're dealing with an acient magical runes. Tho what does this means for us!?" Irina asked while stroking the runes on her wrist.

"Please Tell us what happened when you three went to forks." Carmen said.

They did tell all the things that happened to them. How they met Bella and Her Brother Thor. How the Cullens left her knowing that she knows their secret which technically they broke the rules. TheThey attacked that happened to them and how they decided to get back home here. Lastly they told them how did they get the runes.

The Hispanic couple sat in silence staring at the three of them wide eyes.

They were only snapped back when they heard someone's footsteps coming down.

Thor looked at the Vampires and landed his gaze to the three Blondes.

He walks towards them and sit at the sofa. He smiled at the three Blondes who has a worried looked on their face.

"She's sleeping fine. No need to worry." He said and he looked at Elleazar who was assessing him.

Elleazar was looking in every detail of Thor's armor. But what actually caught his attention was the Runes that was Engraved in his Armor and the symbol that it have on his war hammer.

Thor saw a flash of recognition in Elleazar eyes."Mind telling me what's running through your mind my Friend?" He asked.

Elleazar smiled politely " Ah yes forgive me. I couldn't help but noticed the symbol on your... Hammer is it!?" He said as Thor nodded " I recognise that symbol, its Odin's Horn. I remembered that symbol in Norse Mythology. And for the Runes that was written in my coven mates are Elder Futhark Runes."

"Impressive. Your knowledgeable, This would be easy then." Thor mused. He looked at Elleazar with interest wondering how would they react if they found out who were they "I can see that you keep looking at me with curiouscity and i know that all of you are dying to figure it out who or what we are." He said as the Vampires looked embarrassed for being caught. While the Hispanic male came into a realization.

" Now Tell me my Friend." He said as he looked at Elleazar "I think you already realized who am I." Thor asked grinning.

Elleazar stare at him wide eyes, mouth hanging open "No no. It can't be. Are you trully? The one?" He asked.

"What! What is he? Who is He?" Kate demand having no clue of what Elleazar trying to say.

"He-he's Th-thor" he stutters and the other Vampires looked at him saying the they Already know that, then he shook his head. "In Norse mythology, There is a Scandinavian God of Thunder known for his mighty hammer and power doubling belt. His god powers are associated with thunder, lightning, storms, oak trees, strength, the protection of mankind." He said as he looked at the confused Vampire. He sighs " Its Him. He's Thor, the Thunder God. The son of Odin." He blurted.

They looked at him and then to Thor who was smiling "Good job my Friend. I am indeed Thor, the son of Odin."

They all just stare at him like he has grown another head. They can't believe that they were in a presence of a god. They only thought that they were just myth, they thought that only a Vampire and werewolves are the only supernatural beings, but here they are now looking at one of the Norse god.

"What about Bella? What is she?" Tanya asked still staring at him.

Thor smirk at them and the three Vampire Blondes jaw drop.

 _"She's Freyja. The goddess of love, sex, beauty, fertility, gold, silver, war, and death."_

 _ **Any thoughts in this?㈳5㈳5**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Previously**_

 _"What about Bella? What is she?" Tanya asked still staring at him._

 _Thor smirk at them and the three Vampire Blondes jaw drop._

 _"She's Freyja. The goddess of love, sex, beauty, fertility, gold, silver, war, and death."_

 _ **Denali's POV**_

The Coven of Vampires stares wide eyes at Thor like he looses his mind.

They couldn't believe it.

Tanya, Irina and Kate couldn't believe that they were mated into a goddess.

A goddess who seems to be powerful enough to make anyone tremble...

A goddess who were so alluring...

So beautiful...

So mysterious...

Yet so Beautifully Broken...

''A goddess too!?'' Eleazar squeak as he try to recover himself from the shock that he received.

The three Vampire Blondes was still in shock, but slowly trying to calm their nerves.

''Why?... Why A beings like you two are here on our realm?'' Eleazar ask. He has been curious to why or what are they doing here.

Thor became quite...

He look towards to the Vampires that was in front of him.

Eleazar look curious.

Carmen was worried about the girl upstairs.

Tanya, Kate and Irina look so worried and was battling the urge to come upstairs and protect their unconscious mate.

Then he sigh...

''She wished to be here and try to live a normal life.'' He started ''My father and I agreed quickly into it." He paused.

The Vampire Coven listen to his story specially the three Blondes, who wanted to know more about their mate.

"When her wife died... She became different. She wouldn't talk to anyone. She shut out everyone even us, her family..."

"There was a time when she almost killed herself." He explain.

They gasp.

Bella's mate whimpered.

Just the thought of their mate being dead cause their undead heart to shatter into a thousand pieces.

''Wha-... Why would she do that!?'' Tanya shriek.

Thor look at the three Blonde Vampire. He was getting suspicious at the three of them. They were so concern at his sisters condition.

He knew that there's something's going on. Specially when he saw his sister's runes on the wrist of the three Vampire. Eventually he have to confront them, but for now he was far more concern that Loki showed up.

He knows what his brother want.

Loki wants Bella.

He want Bella to be his and use her to help him conquer the whole Nine Realms that their father Holds.

He will start to act and plan on just how to get her, specially now that he knows where Bella was.

They need to be careful now and always be on guard.

He was snapped at his thoughts when he heard the Blondes growl.

"Tell us why would she do that to herself!? Aren't you God's? God's don't die!" They growled, eyes darkening with anger.

Thor narrowed his eyes. He doesn't like the tone of the Blondes towards him. But he can see the worried look they were giving to his sister, how the Blondes keep glancing upstairs, we're his sister was sleeping.

He sigh...

Within just a second, with their enhance sight, they saw how the metal scales and his armor vanish. Replace by a causal looking clothes.

They stared at him, mouth hanging open.

Thor sat down properly like nothing happened ignoring the stunned look his receiving from the Vampire Coven.

"First we don't actually see ourselves as God's. It's your ancestors that refers us to that just because of our abilities." He started while looking at each of them. "Believe me when I said this, there's a lot of things you Humans doesn't know about our Universe." He look to the Blonde Vampires "Like my sister and I said Before we are not Human. We actually dont live on this planet earth. But in another realm. For what you knows or read about us, some of those things are true.'' He explain.

''How did our ancestors found out about your species?'' Eleazar asked curiously. He have always been a believer that there's another supernatural being in this world or well Universe. Not only a Vampire, shifters and werewolves.

''Ah... That's a good question my friend. The reason we gave your ancestors a bit of an information about our existence. It's because we wanted them to knows about us and leave our mark on this Realm. " He said simply.

''Isn't that a bit arrogant for you to say?'' Kate huffs not liking Thors arrogance.

Thors chuckles a little. He waves his hands'' I'm just Kidding young one.''

''Would you mind tell us the real reason? This is actually interesting. My husband and I believed that there's another supernatural being existing and it's not only us, shifters and werewolves.'' Carmen said. It is true that she is interested knowing new things.

Thor nods.

''Our Father Odin rules Asgard. So we basically are a Prince and a Princess. Tho We are not your typical royal blood that do nothing but sit still and look pretty or be egoistic. We are a warrior that serve our kingdom. We protect the Realms that Our Father Rule.'' He paused. Looking at each of them he continues. ''We have a Nine Worlds that we protect.

Alfheim - Home of the Light Elves. Alfheim is a distinct region on the Asgard planetoid.

Asgard - Home of the Asgardians. Asgard is the name of the planetoid, a distinct region on the planetoid and its capital city.

Hel -Realm of the dead who are neither honored nor dishonored. Ruled by Hela.

Jotunheim-Home of the Frost Giants.'' The Blondes stiffens and growls loudly remembering their encounter on them. Thor cleared his throat and continues. ''Muspelheim - Home of the Demons. Ruled by Surtur.

Nidavellir -Home of the Dwarves. Nidavellir is a distinct region on the Asgard planetoid.

Svartalfheim - Home of the Dark Elves.

Vanaheim -Home of the Vanir who are the sister race of the Asgardians. Vanaheim- is a distinct region on the Asgard planetoid.

And Lastly the Midgard- The Earthly plane. It's were your species reside. Although not technically a part of the Asgardian dimension, it is considered one of the Nine Worlds because of its significant connections to Asgard. '' he explained clearly. _**(A/N: Not really sure if it's earth but whatever I'm the writer.㈳8 lols.)**_

He look at the Coven of Vampires wondering if they understand all of the things he said. He was met by another stunned expression from the Blondes and Carmen.

While Eleazar was gaping like a fish.

Thor couldn't help but laugh internally because of their different reaction.

 _Wow this is actually amusing to see._ He thought.

 _ **Welp! Fucking finally! Right!?㈳6㈳6another update. Sorry for not updating long. I'm just really not in a mood to write. Atleast I updated now.㈴2㈴2**_

 _ **Hope you all enjoy this one. See u all on next update.**_

 _ **Happy Holidays.㈳6㈳6**_


End file.
